


The Chase

by ElioAmari



Series: Crimson Days 2021 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimson Days (Destiny), Crimson Doubles, Crucible, Flirting, Gay Male Character, It'll Get Resolved Eventually, Lord Shaxx - Freeform, M/M, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Lord Shaxx asks a Titan with a crush on him to be his Crimson Doubles partner. Things get a little spicy.
Relationships: Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny), Male Guardian/Shaxx (Destiny)
Series: Crimson Days 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180154
Kudos: 13





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Crimson Days prompt fic! In this we see one of my OC's who is kinda hopelessly in love with Lord Shaxx get his wish granted by the ever lovable Crucible Handler. 
> 
> Prompt Info:
> 
> Write about a time when your character had to take a hands-on approach. 
> 
> INCLUDE A PERSON: a third wheel  
> INCLUDE A PLACE: a balcony  
> INCLUDE A THING: a slap

"So, what say you?" Lord Shaxx looked at Benoit Savrac, patiently awaiting the Titan's reply. The Crucible Handler had just asked Benoit to be his Crimson Doubles partner this year which made Benoit feel weak in the knees and lightheaded all at once. 

"Of course! I'd be honored." Benoit choked out in a thick Creole accent. Given his massive crush on Shaxx, this was truly a dream come true. 

As Shaxx closed the gap between them he looked up slightly to peer at Benoit’s helmeted face. Benoit was one of the only people that Shaxx had to actually look up at, given that he was just about a head taller than the Crucible Handler. He absentmindedly reached towards Benoit's waist before stopping himself and turning the gesture into a handshake.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Titan." Shaxx grabbed onto Benoit's hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Moments passed as their hands remained locked, lingering beyond what began as a friendly handshake. After a minute went by Benoit decided to settle into what had become hand holding while staring at each other's helmets. He was thankful that his helmet was still on, lest Lord Shaxx see the insane blush that had taken over his cheeks.

“See you then.”

* * *

Their first few matches were shutouts which was to be expected of Lord Shaxx and anyone he brought into the Crucible with him. However, Benoit in particular was an exceptional partner and Shaxx was sure to let him know this as often as he could. The Warlord's boisterous voice shouted Benoit's praises throughout the day, causing a near-permanent smile to plaster itself on the younger Titan's visage. Truthfully, Benoit had caught the Crucible Handler’s eye long ago for his talents alone. The fact that he was handsome hadn’t escaped Shaxx’s notice, either. This year Shaxx could think of no one he'd rather have as his Crimson Doubles partner, for more than one reason.

As the day went on things started to get very flirty between the two Titans. At first Benoit thought it was just him seeing what he wanted to see. He’s had a crush on Shaxx for ages but never did anything about it because, well,  _ everyone _ has a crush on the man. He wasn't special and he didn't want to strain their friendship if Shaxx didn't feel the same way. However, Shaxx slapped Benoit's backside after their fourth match which led him to believe this may not be as one-sided as he assumed. Slapping a fellow Guardian on the bum was pretty common after intense matches but this was different. The Crucible Handler’s hand stayed in place on Benoit’s posterior as he congratulated Benoit then continued to stay there for a few more moments. It was less a slap and more a grab and hold. 

This kind of thing happened a few more times throughout the day. When they took a break to eat and rest, Shaxx insisted on sitting so close to Benoit that their thighs were firmly pressed against one another. By this time Benoit was relishing in every simple touch and word spoken by Shaxx, drinking up the attention he had been craving for so long. They laughed together like the best of friends and even exchanged few demure gazes while their helmets were off. All in all they were enjoying themselves and having fun. Other teams left the arena with scowls and tears while Benoit and Shaxx left with roaring laughter and pure vitality. It was sublime.

During their last match of the day something even more peculiar and thrilling happened. They were up against an exceptionally strong duo in the Bannerfall arena, one that honestly gave both Benoit and Shaxx a run for their money. While both Titans peered through an open window, attempting to spot the enemy team’s sniper, a shot rang out. In an instant, Shaxx pushed Benoit out of sight. Benoit found himself in an alluring position as Shaxx had effectively pinned him against the wall.

Shaxx’s knee was wedged between Benoit’s thighs and pressed against the wall behind him. One of his hands rested gently on Benoit’s hip while the other was used to brace himself against the wall next to Benoit’s head. Benoit’s breath hitched in his throat, fully aware of how Shaxx’s body was now draped over his own. 

“Sniper at 4 o’clock. Keep your head down.” Shaxx nearly whispered, a sound Benoit had yet to hear before now. It sent a shiver up Benoit’s spine as he struggled to focus on anything but the man pressed against him. “The Hunter is trying to keep us pinned so that the Warlock can flank us.”

“Are you this hands-on with all the Guardians?” Benoit chuckled softly.

Shaxx paused, angling his head to look pointedly at the younger Titan. “As a matter of fact, no. I’m not.”

Benoit’s head was spinning and before he could respond they heard the telltale sound of a Nova Bomb being cast. The Warlock rounded the corner, throwing the destructive orb of Void energy at the two Titans. Before Benoit could think Shaxx grabbed him and tumbled out of the window. The Nova Bomb exploded into the corner of the room they were in, hitting nothing but empty space. Both Titan’s took off without a word and headed through a nearby hallway towards the enemy team’s sniper. He never saw Benoit's Burning Maul as it smashed against the ground behind him, sending out a shockwave of flame that incinerated the enemy Hunter. 

Shaxx charged himself with Arc energy and took off into the air like a missile aimed directly at the Warlock. He slammed into the ground with a crash of thunder, vaporizing the Warlock in a wave of Arc energy. Just like that, Victory was theirs. Benoit promptly made his way over to the balcony where Shaxx was now standing proudly.

“Excellent work, Benny!” Shaxx’s helmet transmatted away to reveal an elated grin. 

“That was all you. Sniper would have taken me out long ago if not for your combat expertise.” Benoit responded, feeling humble in the wake of Lord Shaxx. He removed his helmet, meeting Shaxx’s gaze while feeling unsure of whether or not it was a lustful expression that was painted on the Warlord’s face. 

“Don’t be silly, this victory belongs to both of us equally.” Shaxx moved towards Benoit who was leaning on the balcony railing. As Shaxx closed the distance between them the younger Titan stood upright. Shaxx’s hands moved towards Benoit’s waist, much as they did the day before, only this time he didn’t stop himself. He used his grip to pull Benoit the rest of the way, pulling him in as close to his body as he could. 

Time seemed to slow down as they both looked into each other's eyes. Benoit bit his lip, his chest feeling tighter than ever at the sight of Shaxx’s half lidded eyes and glossy lips. Shaxx moved in, seemingly ready to steal the kiss he had longed for all day and Benoit was not about to stop him. Instead, he leaned forward in anticipation. Just as their lips were about to crash together Shaxx recoiled, his eyes darting to the Redjack frame that now stood behind Benoit. 

“Sir, pardon the interruption but your assistance is needed.” The frame spoke hurriedly. 

“With what?” The Warlord’s irritated tone was unmistakable from where he spoke over Benoit’s shoulder, causing the Redjack to pause. If there was one thing Shaxx disliked more than even his worst enemies, it was a third wheel. 

“There’s a dispute between two other teams. There has been some… unsanctioned violence already.” 

Lord Shaxx lets out a heavy exhale that’s laced with an air of defeat. Benoit can sense the trepidation in the man whose hands were still latched onto his hips and speaks up, attempting to make this ordeal easier. “Go ahead. Sounds like they need you.”

There’s a smile on Shaxx’s face when he looks up at Benoit. He closes his eyes and finally pulls away from the taller Titan. “Very well. You and I can… catch up later.”

Benoit winks at Shaxx and is floored when he sees a blush cross the Crucible Handler’s cheeks. Shaxx transmatted away with the Redjack and Benoit stood on the empty balcony for a while longer. Sure, the moment was over, which sucked, but it seemed as if Shaxx wanted to continue this at another time which Benoit would just have to hold onto for now. He’d waited this long, he could wait a little longer. 


End file.
